The Crush She never knew She had...
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: Hermione has a crush! But who is it? does she even know she has a crush on him? find out in The crush she never knew she had!*finished*
1. The New Girl

A/N: Ok guys I am updating all the chapters (ex. Spell checking, adding disclaimers and A/N's. etc.) and I will be adding chapter ten soon.  
  
Chapter One: The new girl.  
  
Hermione woke up early that day. She was so excited. She'd be seeing Harry and Ron today on the train heading off for Hogwarts. It would be their fifth year and Hermione could not wait. She finished packing up her trunk and took Crookshanks downstairs where she found her mother cooking breakfast.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh...just your favorite. Chocolate Chips pancakes with mint ice cream on top." Mrs. Granger replied. Hermione gave out a scream of happiness.  
  
"I figured you would want it before you left to school." Mrs. Granger said as she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Hermione smiled back as she set Crookshanks on the floor. She sat down and Mrs. Granger put a plate of pancakes in front of her. Hermione turned on the T.V. to see what was new in the news. "A lot of strange things have been happening in London lately. Owls flying in daylight. Strange people walking around with strange looking clothes. We can only guess what all this means." The newscaster said as they showed pictures on the T.V. of owls and strange looking people.  
  
"I wonder why Wizards and Witches are out in the Muggle world." Hermione said as she recognized the people in the cloaks. Her mother shook her head. She didn't know either.  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast and went up to grab her trunk. It was heavier than usual, but of course, the teachers' required bigger books then usual too. She pushed it down the stairs and it landed with a clunk at the bottom.  
  
"Here Hunny, let me put that in the car for you." Mr. Granger said as he picked it up.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Hermione replied. She grabbed Crookshanks and headed out the door.  
  
It took about an hour to get to King's Cross but it was worth the drive. When they got there, Hermione opened the car door and got her trunk out of the car. She grabbed Crookshanks, put the trunk and Crookshanks cage on a cart, and said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. She gave them a kiss and headed towards Platform 9 3/4. When she got on, she looked over the heads of the people for Harry and Ron. She felt something tap her on the back she turned around and saw two emerald green eyes starring at her.  
  
"HARRY!" She said as she gave him a hug. Harry blushed a little.  
  
"Nice to see you too Herm." He said smiling.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know he was around here some where." Harry looked around for a red haired boy with freckles. He finally spotted him talking to some girl. Harry went up behind Ron and said, "Who's the girl?"  
  
Ron jumped and turned around. "HARRY! Don't do that!" He yelled. Harry laughed. Ron said good-bye to the girl and headed off with Harry and Hermione.  
  
When they found a compartment Harry asked Ron, "So.Ron who was she?" Ron blushed a little.  
  
"She's.she's my new neighbor. We have been seeing each other for a few months now. She is transferring from Beauxbatons Academy. She'll be sorted tonight along with the first years." Ron said shyly.  
  
As he said this, the compartment opened and the girl that Ron was seen with before walked in. "Hello, Carine. Guys this is Carine Ambre." Ron said as he took Carine's hand. Carine smiled.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said smiling, "I am Hermione." Harry smiled.  
  
"Carine, you are a lucky girl to have Ron. He's a good man. I am Harry.Harry Potter." He smiled again.  
  
"Hello Herm.Hermione and Harry." Carine had trouble-saying Hermione.  
  
"You can just call me Herm. That's what all my friends call me." Hermione said in assurance. Carine smiled.  
  
"What houses are you guys in? I have read all about Hogwarts. Ron tells me he is in Gryffindor. I don't know which one I would want to be in. They all sound so fun." Carine said. She didn't seem shy one bit.  
  
"We are in Gryffindor as well as Ron. Hey, have you read Hogwarts: A History? I have read that book about ten times since I have been here at Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
  
"Really?! Me too! I've also read about all the houses and all the mysteries. Ron told me how in the first year he stopped Voldemort from taking the Sorcerer's Stone. He also told me that he saved his sister in the chamber of secrets and helped Sirius Black get away from the ministry." Carine replied.  
  
"Oh did he? Well did he also tell you that Harry did most of the work?" Hermione asked as she looked suspiciously at Ron.  
  
"No he didn't tell me that." Carine looked over at Ron as well. Ron blushed.  
  
"OK so I didn't do all those things but I still helped.a little." Ron said. They all started laughing. 


	2. The Funny Feeling

A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter. Oh well I'll put it on this chapter. Ok.. Ok.. Byee  
  
Disclaimer: I Own nothing of this sort cept Carine, and some spells.  
  
Chapter two~ The funny feeling  
  
The train started moving. In a few hours, they would be at Hogwarts. Hermione got so excited. Then she remembered what was on the news this morning.  
  
"Did you guys watch the news today?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Yeah, there were owls every where and Witches and Wizards in the Muggle world." Harry said.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know but something funny is going on." Harry replied. At that moment, the compartment door opened and Draco was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well.well.if it isn't the Gryffindor Trio. And who is this young lady." Draco said as he walked over to Carine.  
  
"I am Carine." Carine said smiling.  
  
"Don't you have you two stooges to look after?!" Ron asked clenching his fists. "Oh them. They're in our compartment talking to Pansy. I told them to stay." Draco said as he took Carine's hand.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ron said furiously.  
  
Draco ignored him. "Tell me Carine, what are you doing with these three. I'm sure you would fancy a rich pure-blooded wizard, instead of this poor worthless wizard and his friends." Draco said looking evilly at Ron.  
  
"Draco why don't you take your charms some where else! No one here wants to hear them." Hermione said looking disgusted. As she said this, she didn't feel disgusted at all. She looked away from Draco.  
  
Draco saw her and said, "what's the matter mud-blood, afraid of falling under my spell?"  
  
Hermione looked back up at him. "No, why would I like you?!" Her stomach leaped again. "I'm going to go change into my robes." Hermione said as she walked out of the compartment.  
  
Draco watched her leave. He smirked. "So Carine, Why don't you come join me?" Draco asked.  
  
"No I think I will stay here with my boy friend." Carine turned to look at Ron and smiled. Draco stormed out.  
  
As he was walking back to his compartment, he ran into Hermione. "Watch where you're going you..." he stopped. It was only now that he had noticed how beautiful Hermione looked.  
  
"So..Sorry Draco." Hermione said weakly.  
  
She admired his face and how handsome he had gotten since last June. *What am I thinking!* she said to her self. *I can't have feelings for Malfoy! Matter of fact I don't have feelings for him.* she denied.  
  
"Get out of my way and stay out!" Draco shouted as he stormed past her. Hermione ran back to her compartment. She was breathing hard once she got there.  
  
"Great! You're back. Why'd you leave like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"No reason, I just needed some air I guess." Hermione replied.  
  
The rest of the time Hermione was quite. She didn't talk. She just sat there daydreaming. She thought about Draco and how strong he had gotten. His muscles were even bigger then last year his blonde hair was shinier then last year also. His blue-gray eyes. *NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM!* Hermione thought to herself. *Why is this happening?* she put her head in her hands and shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione ignored him. Harry asked again this time shacking his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh...nothing's wrong. I'm OK. Seriously." Hermione replied as she looked back down. Harry went back to talking to Ron and Carine. 


	3. The Sorting

A/N: nothing much to say right now. nothing much to say at all. I guess I'll go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stuff.  
  
Chapter three~ The Sorting  
  
The train started to slowly slow down to a stop.  
  
"Hermione we're here." Ron said as he got up and stretched. Hermione got up. She almost fell back down but Harry caught her.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"No! How many times do I have to tell you...I am OK!" Hermione replied.  
  
"OK OK..." Harry said as he helped her stand up.  
  
"Besides I wouldn't want to miss the sorting!" Hermione said as she smiled. They got in a carriage together and road up to the school.  
  
"Carine, you have to go through that door. We'll see you later." Ron said as he kissed Carine on the cheek.  
  
Carine went to the door at the left. Ron, Hermione, and Harry entered the Great Hall. Hermione saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. She looked away. She looked up at the stage. Professor McGonagall was getting ready for the sorting. Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Before we start the sorting I have an announcement. We have an exchange student from Beauxbatons Academy. Her name is Carine Ambre." Dumbledore said happily.  
  
Everybody clapped. Professor McGonagall called her out. Carine came out and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head.  
  
*Hmmm... Brave, good hearted, yet cunning and sly. Hmmm... this is a tuff one. It better be* "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.  
  
Carine got off the stool and joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron hugged her. Hermione smiled and hugged her as well. The Gryffindor trio just became the Gryffindor quads.  
  
"LET THE SORTING BEGIN!" Dumbledore shouted over the students voices.  
  
All through the sorting Hermione wasn't listening. She was glaring over at Draco. His blonde hair his blue-gray eyes his nice body. Hermione thought. She snapped out of it. *What am I thinking?* she thought. Malfoy looked over her way. She quickly turned her head. But eyed him out of the corner of her eye. The sorting wasn't as long as usual. There wasn't as many first years. Hermione heard some names from time to time like Gregory Prant and Lyn Fecher, but she was to busy thinking of Malfoy. *I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! I can't have a crush on him.* she whispered to herself. Ron over heard.  
  
"A crush on who?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? Oh no one." Hermione said as she hide her head in her arms.  
  
Ron looked worryingly at her. She didn't seem like how she usually was she was much more tighter. It was like she was hiding something from Harry and him. He looked back at Carine as Carine spoke. There was nothing he could do to help Hermione.  
  
Harry watched everyone get sorted. He noticed a small girl who looked familiar, but he didn't know where. She ended up in Slytherin. He didn't get to hear her name though. McGonagall said it too quietly. He shrugged,  
  
*Oh well* he thought *It's not that important.*  
  
He turned to look over at Hermione. She had her head in her arms. Harry wondered why but didn't dare ask. The Sorting was just about finished just one more person to go.  
  
"Kasee Tincher." Professor McGonagall called out. A young, very pretty girl walked over to the stool. She sat down.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Kasee walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. 


	4. Winky's Words

A/N: hmmm.. I guess I should say thanks again to all the people who gave me confidence and who like this story.  
  
Disclaimer: lalala. J.K. Rowling owns the characters the place and most of the spells. I own only Carine and a couple spells. I think. I don't know if I put spells in. ok, maybe I will put spells in. oh well.  
  
Chapter four~ Winky's Words  
  
"Now that, that is finished, I have a few words... Alamor Consan Acheven. Now don't ask me what it means because I still haven't figured that out." Everyone laughed at the words of Dumbledore, everyone except Hermione. She still had her head in her arms.  
  
"Well Let's eat!" Dumbledore finished off.  
  
The tables filled with wondrous food. Chicken legs, mashed potatoes, corn, turkey, chocolate cakes, Everything you could imagine.  
  
"Um...guys I think I am going to go up stairs to bed. I don't feel all to well." Hermione said as she got up. Malfoy saw her get up. He got up too.  
  
Hermione walked out to the Entrance Hall and started to head up the stairs before she felt a pair of strong arms grab a hold of her waist. She put out a small scream.  
  
"Shhh... quiet..." Hermione recognized the voice. It was Draco.  
  
"Let go Draco!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"No...listen...I...have...to. ask...you...something..." Draco said as he tried to keep hold of the struggling Hermione.  
  
"OK fine what do you want?" Hermione stopped struggling.  
  
"Why are you always starring at me?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Hermione said.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean mud-blood." Draco said.  
  
"I...I don't know... you're just different..." Hermione said.  
  
"Different like how?" Draco asked.  
  
"Do we really have to talk about this here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well there isn't any other place to go." Malfoy said starring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione could tell he wasn't starring at her face.  
  
"You better stop looking before I curse you." Hermione warned.  
  
Draco turned his head. That was another thing he noticed about Hermione. He let her down.  
  
"Look can't we talk about this in the morning where we can go outside by the lake. I really don't feel too good." Hermione complained.  
  
"OK meet me tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock by the Entrance door." Draco said as he looked at her again. Hermione glared at him with a warningly face. Draco turned his head again.  
  
"OK I'll meet you there." Hermione groaned. She headed up to Gryffindor Tower while Malfoy went the opposite way to the dungeons.  
  
Up in the Gryffindor Girl's Dorms Hermione laid in her bed. She sat there thinking.  
  
*Why am I getting these feelings now? I have never had them before.*  
  
She imagined Malfoy and her walking together holding hands kissing on each other hugging each other. Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up.  
  
"I can't like Malfoy. He's a...a... pureblood. Pureblooded death eaters don't marry mud-bloods. I don't even know if he is a death eater." Hermione said aloud.  
  
"Does Ma'am like a death eater?" came a voice from the darkness.  
  
"WINKY!" Hermione shrieked. She ran to the little elf and gave her a hug.  
  
"Does you?" Winky asked again.  
  
"I...I don't know... I don't think he is a death eater though he doesn't seem like the type." Hermione said.  
  
"But it is in his blood ma'am." Winky said.  
  
"I know...wait a minute what am I saying? I don't like him!" Hermione said aloud.  
  
Winky shook her head. "You deny... you likes hims..." She said looking up at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked around the room. She wasn't sure what she felt. It was like this crush that she never knew she had for Malfoy. The door opened. Carine came in.  
  
"Hello Herm... I brought you some food. Ron said you might be hungry." She set the food on Hermione's bedside table.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks Carine." She said. She took a bite of the chocolate cake.  
  
"Hellos ma'am...whose are you?" Winky asked Carine.  
  
"I'm Carine. You're a funny looking creature... are you an elf?" Carine asked Winky.  
  
"Yes me is... Winky's make the food and wash the sheets. It tooks a lots of gettings used to." Winky replied.  
  
Carine smiled at Winky. "Would you like some cake?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no ma'am. Winky no eat food that Winky make." Winky said.  
  
"Winky....Winky..." A voice whispered.  
  
"Dobbys? Dobbys come out... ma'am needs ours helps..." Winky said to the voice in the shadows.  
  
Dobby came out. "Winky...we must go...the headmaster don't want us to be here." Dobby said.  
  
Winky sighed. She walked off with Dobby.  
  
"What was that all about?" Carine asked.  
  
"Nothing...just nothing..." Hermione said. "Well I am going to bed." She said as she got her nightgown on and slipped into her bed.  
  
*Hermione I love you. I want to be with you. Please marry me.* Malfoy said on one knee.  
  
*I don't know if I love you Malfoy...I mean Draco.* Hermione replied.  
  
Draco kissed her soft lips. He then slipped his tongue in her mouth. Hermione put her arms around him.  
  
*How can you not love me?* Draco asked.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and let Malfoy kiss her soft red lips. Harry walked into the room.  
  
*HERMIONE! OUT OF EVERYBODY HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE HIM?!* He asked. Harry ran and pulled her away from Malfoy.  
  
Hermione awoke with a shock.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she asked her self.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She looked at the clock. It was 5:30 am.. She flumped back down on her bed.  
  
*That was a bad dream.* she thought, *no that wasn't just a bad dream that was a nightmare.*  
  
She closed her eyes but the scene just came back into her mind. She got up and grabbed her diary out of her Trunk. She closed her curtains and turned on her lamp. She began to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I might have feelings for Malfoy, but I am not sure. I don't want to have feelings for him though. It drives me nuts. I just had a dream that he asked me to marry him. I turned him down and we started kissing. Then Harry came into the room and saw us. He started yelling. Oh Diary it was a nightmare. I can't take it any more. He wants me to meet him today at 8 am. I don't know if I should go. Winky told me that because I deny it means that I like him. I don't know if this is true. I can't tell anyone about this. Not even Harry or Ron, not even Ginny. Yesterday, I found out that Ron had a Girlfriend named Carine. She has become one of the trio, but of course it can't be the trio anymore. It is now the Quads. Well diary, maybe now if I close my eyes I won't see the shocking image anymore. I'll try to go back to sleep now. I hope I can.  
  
4-Eva and eva,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione locked her Diary and put it back into her trunk. She turned off her light and fell back to sleep. 


	5. Meeting Malfoy

A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter. I don't know why it just is.  
  
Yet another Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I own  
  
Chapter 5- Meeting Malfoy  
  
Hermione awoke at 7:45. She had to meet Malfoy in 15 minutes. This was not enough time. Hermione wouldn't be able to get ready in this amount of time. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun and quickly put her robes on. She ran down to the common room. Harry and Ron were down there.  
  
"Hello Herm. Hey can you go up and get Carine?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. I have to meet somebody." Hermione replied as she ran out of the portrait whole. Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. 7:55. She had 5 minutes to get to the entrance door. She flung down the stairs. She ran past the transfiguration class where professor McGonagall was coming out. Hermione almost knocked her over.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Hermione called. She ran down the second set of stairs. She stopped.  
  
*Why am I in a hurry to see Malfoy* She thought.  
  
She looked at her watch. 7:58. She walked down the last pair of stairs to the Entrance Hall. She saw Malfoy standing by the Entrance door. She walked up to the door casually.  
  
"Ready?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Hermione replied. Malfoy smirked as he opened the door leading outside. Hermione walked out. Malfoy followed.  
  
Once they got to the lake, Malfoy asked, "So how am I different?"  
  
Hermione looked away. Malfoy could see the fear in Hermione eyes.  
  
"Look just tell me." He said to assure her.  
  
"Why do you care anyways?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just want to know. It's no big deal." Malfoy said.  
  
"You don't get it do you. It is a big deal!" Hermione said as she turned to look into the lake.  
  
Malfoy touched her face. "I'm sorry. Just tell me." Malfoy said.  
  
"You really want to know don't you. Fine! I'll tell you. You're buff, you're cute, and you're amazing." Hermione said as she turned to look at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked surprised. Hermione turned red. She didn't think she meant any of it, but she did. She wanted to fall into his arms and kiss his sweet lips.  
  
*What the hell am I thinking?!* Hermione said to herself.  
  
Malfoy didn't know what to say. He sat there starring into the water. Hermione put her head in her arms.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say... except this." Malfoy leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Hermione leaned towards him. She put her arms around him. Then she came back to reality and pushed him away.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She asked Malfoy. He looked shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen. Draco I'm sorry. I have to go." Hermione stood up and walked away.  
  
"Wait!" Malfoy yelled as he ran after her.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this I will... I'll make you wish you weren't even born!" He said. Hermione ran away crying. Malfoy stood there thinking. He ran after her again.  
  
"Wait, Hermione, I didn't mean that. Listen to me please." Hermione just kept walking.  
  
She left Malfoy standing there looking stupid. Malfoy rubbed his head. He had to tell Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked up to the portrait door. "Hillian!" She said sobbing.  
  
The Fat Lady swung open.  
  
"Hermione? What's the mater?" Harry asked as he ran up to her.  
  
Hermione walked away from him.  
  
"Leave me alone, nothing is wrong." Hermione pulled her arm away from Harry.  
  
She ran up to her dorm. Harry watched her leave.  
  
"She's been acting strange lately." Ron said starring up the stairs.  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione laid on her bed crying. She couldn't tell any one about what had happened. Ginny came in.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok? Harry and Ron are worried about you." She said.  
  
"No Ginny, No I'm not ok. I...I think I might have feelings for Malfoy. What, no. no I don't. Ginny...today out by the lake...Draco kissed me. I mean really kissed me." Hermione said in one breath.  
  
Ginny looked shocked. "Hermione...you can't have...feelings for Malfoy. Harry would be so devastated." Ginny said as she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Umm...nothing...just nothing..." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"No Ginny tell me what do you mean?!" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Well...I kinda heard Harry and Ron talking and...Harry said that...he...liked you..." Ginny said nervously.  
  
Hermione got up from her bed. "No! He can't! If he finds out that Draco kissed me...Ginny...Don't tell him! Don't!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Ginny gulped. "I...I won't." Ginny said. Ginny backed up towards the door. "Hermione, I'm gonna go...ok" Ginny said as she ran out of the room.  
  
Hermione pounded her head on the wall. This was not how she wanted her life. Not at all. 


	6. Potions

A/N: Not much to say today.  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now then go back a few chapters and read it.  
  
Chapter six~ Potions  
  
Hermione didn't go down for lunch. Malfoy hoped she would. He sat at the Slytherin table. He kept looking over at the Gryffindor table seeing if she was there.  
  
"She has to be at Potions." He thought.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were watching Malfoy suspiciously. They didn't dare ask questions. Malfoy at his lunch quietly. He didn't talk to Crabbe or Goyle. He just sat there thinking about Hermione.  
  
After lunch, he headed back to the common room to get his books. He grabbed his Potions book and some parchment and two quills. He put them in his book bag and went to the Potions classroom. It didn't take him very long to get there considering the Common room was in the dungeons. He sat down in an empty seat. He saved a spot for Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't feel like eating. She stayed in her dorm and watched the birds fly past the window. She looked at the clock. It was 12:30. At one, she'd have to go to Potions. She hated Potions, and she hated it even more now because Malfoy was in it. Even though he was always in her Potions class, it was different now. She grabbed her bag and books. She sat down on her bed and watched Crookshanks purr softly.  
  
"Oh, Crookshanks. Your life is so much easier than mine. You have no care in the world." Hermione said softly to her fluffy cat.  
  
Crookshanks lifted up his head. Hermione patted it then looked away.  
  
"Why does everything happen to me?" She asked the thin air.  
  
She waited a while as if she thought it might answer back. She sighed and got up.  
  
"Hermione, are you coming?" It was Carine she had just come up from downstairs.  
  
"Yes...yes I am." Hermione said smiling as she walked with Carine down to the Common room.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine..." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok...you're sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes...I'm sure." Hermione reassured them. She started walking towards the door. The other three followed.  
  
Down in the dungeon Malfoy spotted Hermione come in. He started to walk up to her but then saw Harry and Ron and sat back down. Hermione Harry Ron and Carine all sat next to each other.  
  
"Hello class... what an unpleasant surprise... we'll just have to separate these four up right now. Potter move over to Crabbe. Goyle come sit over here by Weasley. Granger go sit next to Malfoy..." Snape began.  
  
"But Professor not him please anyone but him..." Hermione complained.  
  
Snape could see how this displeased Hermione and said, "DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! You shall sit next to him and like it!"  
  
Hermione groaned as she went to sit by Malfoy. Malfoy rolled his eyes. On the outside it seemed like he wasn't happy about this arrangement but on the inside he was leaping for joy. Hermione slammed her books down on the desk a slumped down in the chair. She didn't want to be there right now. Not at all.  
  
"Now today we will be making a truth potion and I want the person sitting next to you to be your partner. Once it is made, you will be testing it on each other. Here are the ingredients." Snape started naming off things like eye of newt and hair of a toad.  
  
Parvati raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Patil..." Snape said lazily.  
  
"Do toads have hair?" She asked.  
  
"If toads didn't have hair do you think I'd be telling you to put it in your potion?!" Snape asked angrily.  
  
Parvati bowed her head.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes..." Snape started naming of more things. Hermione wrote them down on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Hey Hermione? I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean what I said this morning." Malfoy said.  
  
"Don't talk to me!" Hermione replied.  
  
"No seriously...I wanted to make it up to you... please meet me in the library and I can make all you dreams come true." Malfoy said as he handed her a flower.  
  
Hermione looked at it then up at Malfoy. She didn't know what to say and didn't want to say it. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Ok...now will you please let me finish this list?" Hermione said. Malfoy smiled and let her continue.  
  
"OK we're supposed to add the eye of newt first and then the lice of a whale." Hermione said as Malfoy put the ingredients in the cauldron.  
  
Malfoy looked up from the cauldron. He smiled at Hermione. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. She went back to reading off the list.  
  
*CLUNK! SPLASH!* Neville had just spilled his cauldron all over the floor.  
  
"You insensible idiot!" Snape cursed.  
  
Neville backed away. The potion was burning a whole in the floor.  
  
"THIS WILL TAKE WEEKS TO FIX!" Snape shouted. "EVERYBODY GET OUTSIDE AND WAIT FOR ME TO COME OUT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING LONGBOTTOM?! YOU ARE HELPING ME GET THIS CLEANED UP!" Snape shouted some more.  
  
Neville walked back slowly. Hermione gathered up her stuff and headed out the door with everybody else.  
  
"That stupid fat head Longbottom. He's always getting into trouble." Malfoy said laughing.  
  
"What did you just call him?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"A stupid fat head. He is one of course." Malfoy repeated.  
  
"Neville is not a stupid fat head! He is an intelligent young man! Now that you have insulted my friend you can forget about me meeting you in the library." Hermione said as she walked off.  
  
"What did she mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing! Mind your own business Potter!" Malfoy said.  
  
"This is my business! Hermione is my friend! I want to know now!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I told you she meant nothing now get out of my way Potter!" Malfoy walked away as well.  
  
Snape came out of the classroom. "You shall have the rest of the day off. There will be no more Potions for the week." He said as he eyed Harry. He noticed that two students were missing.  
  
"Where are the other two students?" He asked.  
  
"Right here Professor." Malfoy said as he walked up with Hermione at his side.  
  
"Granger here tried running off but I got her in time." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"WHAT?! I did not run off!" Hermione complained.  
  
"She's lying Professor." Malfoy said.  
  
"I don't care who is right and who is wrong just all of you get out of my sight now!" Snape shouted. Everybody scurried off. 


	7. Malfoy's Secret

A/N: Ok I ain't going to fix this ch. up well maybe with a spell check and all but, I'm too lazy to put a disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Seven~ Malfoy's Secret  
  
"What did you mean when you said that Malfoy could forget about meeting you?" Harry asked as they walked up to transfigurations.  
  
"Oh nothing. Malfoy just asked me to meet him in the library. He needed help studying. He needed a tutor." Hermione lied.  
  
"Never thought Malfoy would need a tutor." Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know." Hermione said as she thought of what he had told her when he went off to find her after Potions.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
*******  
  
"Hermione wait!" Malfoy said as he tried to keep up with her.  
  
"What do you want?!" Hermione asked. It was at this point that she had noticed that Malfoy wasn't calling her mud-blood.  
  
"Look, I am sorry. Give me another chance. I can make it up to you." He said as he finally caught up to her.  
  
"Why do you want me to give you another chance so badly?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ummm. because you like me don't you." Malfoy said.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" Hermione said as she stomped off.  
  
"I know you do you just don't want to show it." Malfoy said.  
  
"Why do you care if I do or not anyways?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cuz.I.hulike.you." Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked as she walked up to Malfoy.  
  
"I.uh.like.you." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione said sounding interested. "And for how long have you liked me?"  
  
Malfoy turned his head. He didn't answer. Hermione smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy grabbed her and kissed her on her soft lips. Hermione backed away.  
  
"Malfoy don't." She said.  
  
"Why? You like me too. Why shouldn't we? We would be the perfect couple." Malfoy said.  
  
"Because Draco.I'm a mud-blood, you're a pure-blood. It wouldn't be right. Think about what your father would say." Hermione said.  
  
"Lucius wouldn't care. He.he never cares." Malfoy said looking down.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He.he.it's just the way he acts. I know he hates me." Malfoy said with a look of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh? Yea I am ok. So are we still up for the meeting?" Malfoy asked. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't deny now.  
  
*******  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione came back to the real world.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Hermione had completely missed the Transfiguration room. She had gone about 7 ft. past it.  
  
"He he.I guess I wasn't paying attention." She turned around and walked into the room.  
  
They had Transfiguration with the Slytherin also. Hermione saw Malfoy sitting by Crabbe and Goyle he smiled at Hermione. Hermione gave a weak smile back. Ron saw this.  
  
"Why are you smiling at him?" He asked.  
  
"No reason." Hermione said.  
  
She followed Harry Ron and Carine to four seats. Carine and Ron sat in a row and Harry and Hermione sat in a row. Harry smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back. Harry stared at her eyes. Hermione looked away. She remembered what Ginny had said.  
  
"Harry? I have a question. Do you like me?" She asked.  
  
Harry looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "You mean like as a friend?" Harry asked.  
  
"No.I mean really like me." Hermione said. Harry looked away.  
  
"No where'd you hear that?" He asked.  
  
"No one..." Hermione replied, "I was just wondering."  
  
Harry smiled. Hermione waited for Professor McGonagall to enter.  
  
"Wait Hermione, after class can you meet me by the lake?" Harry asked.  
  
"I...I can't I need to look something up in the Library." Hermione said, "But maybe after that. How about 6."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yea ok." He replied.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"Hello class. Today will just be a basic lesson on how to change a potato into a mouse. It is just a simple review from last year." She said as she got out a bag of potatoes.  
  
Malfoy looked over at Hermione. He wanted to be her partner so bad.  
  
"Now I will be placing you into groups of three. Parvati Carine and... Crabbe, Padma Ron and Lavender, Hermione Harry and Draco..." The Professor called everyone into groups.  
  
Hermione sighed she didn't want to be in Draco's group, but at least Harry was in her group.  
  
Draco came over to their table. "Alright let's get this over with. Potter you can do the work I have to talk to the mud-blood."  
  
Hermione gave Draco an angry look as Draco said this. Draco saw her glare he then corrected himself, "I mean Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Draco, me and Harry are a team, what you don't know is that we do things together not as separates."  
  
Draco imagined something wrong. He shook his head. That was a bad thought. Harry got out his wand. He handed Hermione her wand.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Maybe Malfoy could learn something from you." She said as she glared up at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked away. He grabbed his wand to.  
  
"OK now I want you to look through the book to find the right page where the spell is found." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione opened her book. She turned to a page with a simple spell.  
  
"OK Guys its Alanoka." She said. Harry pointed his wand at the potato.  
  
"Alanka!" He said.  
  
"No Harry not Alanka Alanoka." Hermione corrected him.  
  
"Alanoka!" Harry shouted. The potato instantly turned into a mouse.  
  
"HARRY YOU DID IT!" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Malfoy watched her. He turned his head as he wiped away a tear. He hoped no one had seen it.  
  
"You think that is something watch this." Malfoy looked at the page in the book and shouted, "Amaka!"  
  
The mouse turned back into a potato. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Great job Draco!" She turned back to Harry who was blushing.  
  
*I don't get it. Why didn't she give me a kiss too?* Malfoy thought to himself. He turned away from Hermione.  
  
"I see one group has already done it" Professor McGonagall said aloud. She smiled brightly at Harry and Hermione. She ignored Malfoy.  
  
"But professor it was not me but Harry and Draco." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Oh? Well I guess with a little bit of help some students can go to the top of their classes." McGonagall said cheerfully looking at Malfoy.  
  
Class ended a few hours after that. Hermione was glad to get out of there. She went walking away with Harry. Malfoy bumped into her.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked.  
  
"Oh...yea I will be there in a few." Hermione replied as she walked off with Harry.  
  
Malfoy headed up to the Library he had to get everything ready. If he wanted to impress Hermione he was going to do it right. 


	8. Evil Myrtle

A/N: I'm getting sleepy.. Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. Oh well the story must go on!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Owns her stuff and I own my stuff.  
  
Chapter Eight- The Evil Myrtle  
  
Hermione left Harry and headed for the Library. She stopped by the bathroom on the way.  
  
"Myrtle do you think my hair looks alright?" Hermione asked Myrtle.  
  
"It's lovely dear." Myrtle replied, "Who are you meeting?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Myrtle. "Draco Malfoy..." She answered.  
  
Myrtle had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Oh Myrtle if you'd only see him this year. He is Handsome and smart, and the most outrageous guy." Hermione said daydreaming.  
  
"But Hermione, you swore you would never like him..." Myrtle said.  
  
"I know... I don't even know if I do..." Hermione said looking into the mirror.  
  
"Hermione, who ever you like is your choice." Myrtle said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I know, but what about Harry? I found out from Ginny that he likes me...If I ever went out with Malfoy... It'd break Harry's heart." Hermione said with a small tear in her eye.  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't let any one come in between your feelings." Myrtle said smiling evilly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know what I mean. Harry isn't going to like you any more after I get done with you!" Myrtle said as she grabbed a knife from her toilet.  
  
"Myrtle what are you doing with that?!" Hermione said as she backed up to the wall.  
  
"We're just going to play a little game..." Myrtle said evilly.  
  
Myrtle grabbed Hermione's wrist and cut it. Hermione screamed with pain. She tried to run but Myrtle cut her leg as well. Hermione screamed again. She fell to the ground a slide towards the corner away from Myrtle. She'd never seen this side of her before.  
  
"Myrtle why are you doing this?" She asked in pain.  
  
"Because Harry likes you and not me!" Myrtle yelled.  
  
"I admit I do have feelings for him but not that kind of way!" Hermione shouted as Myrtle came closer to her.  
  
*******  
  
Harry heard a scream. A while later he heard another. He ran towards the screams and ended up by Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. He hesitated for a second then rushed in he saw Myrtle with a knife and Hermione on the floor bleeding.  
  
"Harry help me!" Hermione screamed as Myrtle took another swipe at her other leg.  
  
"MYRTLE STOP!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Why should I? So you can like her more than me?! Well once I am through with her she'll be the ugliest girl in the school!" Myrtle yelled as she swiped Hermione's face. Hermione grabbed her face. Harry ran in front of Hermione.  
  
"LOOK MYRTLE! I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE IS MY FRIEND!" Harry shouted.  
  
Myrtle aimed for Hermione but hit Harry instead. She cut him across his chest. She dropped the knife.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked herself looking at the cut she had just made on Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." She pleaded. Harry looked at her evilly.  
  
"Myrtle, you don't deserve to be here in Hogwarts! Dumbledore will hear about this." Harry grabbed his chest with pain as he said this.  
  
He helped Hermione up to her feet. He put her arm around his neck and helped her down to the hospital wing.  
  
On the ran Malfoy came walking up to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What happened?!" Malfoy asked looking at the bloody Hermione.  
  
"Myrtle!" Harry gasped.  
  
Malfoy helped Harry and Hermione down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh My goodness!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "What happened to you two?!"  
  
Harry collapsed and Hermione went unconscious on the way down. Madame Pomfrey looked at Malfoy.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know when I asked Potter he said 'Myrtle'" Malfoy said looking worryingly at Hermione.  
  
"Are they going to be ok?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing that a wand can't fix. I will have to inform Dumbledore about this. Will you go get him for me while I look after these two?" She asked.  
  
"Yes... Yes of course." Malfoy ran to get Dumbledore.  
  
Madame Pomfrey took out some anesthetics and cleaned the blood away from the cuts. Hermione had lost a lot of blood. She had cuts on her arms her wrists and her legs. Her shoulder was badly cut and her face was covered with blood from the cut on it. Harry's chest was bleeding rapidly but he hadn't lost as much blood as Hermione had. Madame Pomfrey looked down at Hermione and shook her head.  
  
How could this happen in a well-guarded place? She asked herself.  
  
Dumbledore came rushing in. Madame Pomfrey looked up from her patients.  
  
"We must find who did this at once!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't until they wake up Sir." Madame Pomfrey said shacking her head. 


	9. The Truth Potion

A/N: Sorry I jumped ahead a few chapters when fixing them so I could do this one.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything but my stuff and by now you should know what stuff that is.  
  
Chapter nine- The Truth Potion  
  
Harry awoke with a bandage across his chest. He looked over at Hermione. She had bandages on her face on her arms, on her legs too. Harry just couldn't see how Myrtle could do this.  
  
"Awe, Harry you're up...I need to ask you some questions." Dumbledore was sitting at the end of his bed. Harry sat up but pain came to his chest.  
  
"Don't try to sit up. You'll hurt yourself even more. What I need to know from you is who did this?" Dumbledore said with his eyes starring unblinkingly at Harry. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Myrtle..." Harry managed to get out.  
  
"Surely not moaning Myrtle...she wouldn't hurt a flee." Dumbledore said.  
  
"No...it...was...her..." Harry said taking breaths between each word.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him suspiciously. It couldn't have been Myrtle. But he thought he'd question her just to make sure. Harry lied his head back down and closed his eyes. He could barely use his energy.  
  
Dumbledore went up to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. She had cleaned the blood up and hid the evidence. She tried to act casual as Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Myrtle, did you by chance see Hermione Granger two weeks ago from this very day?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...Yes I did. She had come in here, and was so excited that she was meeting Malfoy. I told her he was bad trouble but she didn't listen to me. She would just carry on about how cute he was and how intelligent he was." Myrtle said.  
  
"Hmm..." Dumbledore thought.  
  
Malfoy brought Harry and Hermione down to the hospital wing. He was supposed to meet Hermione.  
  
"Myrtle, when Hermione came in to see you did she mention anything about where they were going to meet?" He asked.  
  
"She said they were going to meet in the uh... History class. She said it was empty so they decided to meet there." Myrtle said.  
  
"And do you know where Malfoy was at this time?" Dumbledore asked swiftly. He had a feeling it might be Malfoy.  
  
"No...no I don't. Why did something happen to Hermione?" Myrtle asked.  
  
"She and Harry were stabbed. Harry said it was you who stabbed them." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor you know me I wouldn't hurt a flee." Myrtle said.  
  
"Yes... I know... Well thank you for your time..." He left with no further questions.  
  
Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore sat in her office talking about what had happened.  
  
"I have a hunch that Malfoy did it. He might have brain washed them. And you know how he was the one that brought them in. I think we should try a truth potion on him." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But sir we don't actually know if he did it." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Yes but Myrtle said that Hermione went to meet him that day and he could have been using her as bait to get to Harry." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh right I will have Professor Snape whip you up some..." Madame Pomfrey said as Dumbledore got up to leave.  
  
A few days later Harry and Hermione were still in the hospital wing. Dumbledore had decided to have Harry and Hermione there when they do the truth potion. Harry new it wasn't Malfoy and when Dumbledore said that Malfoy had brain washed them Harry sneered at him. Hermione still hadn't awaken since the attack. Harry was getting worried about her. They wouldn't even let Malfoy go any where near her. Malfoy asked Ron to give Hermione a flower for him. Ron looked at him and said no because he might have poisoned the flower.  
  
"Ron, it wasn't Malfoy. It was Myrtle!" Harry shouted.  
  
He was getting so frustrated with everything that the people were saying. Malfoy was locked in the dungeons until the date where he would be tested. The date was set for October 31st. Halloween. Harry didn't want to go but Dumbledore was pushing him to go.  
  
On October 30th Hermione had finally awaken. It had been over two months since the attack. Harry looked over at her.  
  
He smiled. "YOU'RE AWAKE! You won't believe the things people are saying. Malfoy is in custody because everybody thinks he did it. I told everyone it was Myrtle but they won't believe me." Harry said as Hermione tried to focus on him. She blinked a couple times.  
  
"But it wasn't Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"I know they won't listen to me. They are testing him tomorrow with a truth potion. Who knows what that will revile?" Harry said. "Oh Ron sends his love and Carine is worried sick about you." Harry added.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yea and another thing Dumbledore is making us go to the Testing tomorrow." Hermione threw her head back and gave out a scream in her pillow. Her face started to burn with pain.  
  
"What the hell?!" She asked.  
  
She got a mirror and looked in it. The was a long scar from her left ear down to her chin. She screamed with fright. Malfoy wouldn't like her after this. She thought to herself. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Look at what that Bitch did to me!" She said turning his head so Harry could see.  
  
"Hermione no matter what you look like I will still love you." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Don't say that! You loving me is what got me into this mess." Hermione said as she closed her eyes.  
  
A single tear came down her face. Harry stared at her like he didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"That day that I was attacked, I went to meet Malfoy in the Library. I stopped by the bathroom to check my hair. I told Myrtle how I was so excited, and everything, and how I didn't really know if I liked Malfoy or not. Then I said that Ginny told me that you liked me and I didn't want to break your heart if Malfoy and I ever went out. That's when she went off. She has a crush on you Harry. That's why she did this. Because you have a crush on me." Hermione said with her head in her hands.  
  
"Is this why you have been so secretive because you like Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes...Yes it is! I didn't want to tell you Harry. I didn't know how to tell you." She replied.  
  
Harry turned his head.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry." Hermione said crying into her pillow.  
  
"Don't be. You have control over who you like." Harry said.  
  
"But Harry. I like you too. I don't know what to do. Malfoy isn't guilty and it's all my fault that he's in the dungeon and that you have that cut across your chest. Look at me Harry. Malfoy won't like me after this." Hermione said as she looked at her hands and legs.  
  
"Hermione, if he really loves you, he will like you no matter what you look like." Harry said smiling.  
  
The next day at the Testing Hermione and Harry sat in the front row. Hermione smiled at Malfoy. He looked up at her and saw the scar across her face. A tear fell from his eye. It hurt him to see her that way.  
  
"Let the testing begin." Dumbledore said.  
  
Malfoy gulped. There was no telling what he'd say. He could say something about Hermione or how Lucius abuses him. He could even tell them how he pulled all those tricks on Ron in the first year. He started to get nervous now. Snape walked up to Malfoy and gave him the truth potion. Malfoy drank it in one gulp.  
  
"Tell us how you feel about Hermione, Draco." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hermione, well she's got to be the prettiest girl in school. She has big breasts, and is very smart. I don't see how any one could not like her." Draco said.  
  
Hermione started to turn red. She looked around to see if any one was watching her.  
  
"Now Draco were you and Miss Granger supposed to meet each other on September 3rd?" Dumbledore asked not taking his eyes off Malfoy.  
  
"Yes we were. However, for some reason she didn't show up. Then I heard screams and shouts coming from Myrtle's bathroom below me. I decided to check it out and when I got the I ran up to Harry and asked what had happened and he gasped Myrtle. So I assumed that Myrtle had done it." Malfoy said looking over at Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled. It was a weak one because she could not lift her cheek because of the scar.  
  
"And when you got there did you see the cuts and bruises?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes...I did that's why I asked what had happened." Malfoy replied.  
  
"No further questions." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione was happy with Harry's help she walked over to Malfoy and gave him a kiss.  
  
Malfoy looked at her and said, "That was the best thing in the world."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Malfoy do me a favor and don't talk until the truth potion is out of your system." Malfoy shook his head.  
  
Harry spent so much time with Hermione. Helping her get around and all. However, Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing. Malfoy had been cleared and Myrtle was band from Hogwarts. Malfoy would come up to the Hospital Wing every day and bring Hermione her homework. Hermione would smile at him. She didn't understand how the scar on her face didn't bother Malfoy, but it was like what Harry said, 'If he really loved her, he wouldn't mind the scar.' 


	10. The Kiss Of Love

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but hey, at least I put a chapter. I'll post Chapter eleven soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Yet another one. In this chapter, J.K. owns everything except for the plot of this chapter and all.  
  
Chapter 10- The kiss of love  
  
A few weeks later Hermione was able to get out of the Hospital Wing. Malfoy would walk her to every class. He'd carry her books and hold her hand.  
  
"Draco you don't have to do this." Hermione would say but Draco insisted that he did.  
  
Every body would look at him funny for caring so much for Hermione. Malfoy didn't seem to notice but Hermione did.  
  
"Malfoy, don't you see that people are looking at you funny?" Hermione asked Malfoy one day.  
  
"Oh, Hermione why do you insist on calling me Malfoy? You know my name is Draco." Malfoy said and he looked away like it was nothing.  
  
Malfoy was even putting up with Harry. This was surprising to Hermione becuz Draco never got along with Harry. Then one day Hermione lost it.  
  
"DRACO! Why are you doing this?! You are putting up with Harry, you don't care that people are looking at you funny! You are driving me crazy! I can carry my own books! I can walk my self to my classrooms! I CAN DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Draco stopped and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you don't need my help?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes... that is exactly what I mean. Draco I do like you and all, but not a much as before. I'm sorry Draco, I just can't handle you any more." Hermione grabbed her books from Draco and walked off leaving Draco there feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"Hermione, how'd you get rid of the rat?" Harry asked.  
  
"I told him that I didn't need him anymore and that I couldn't handle him." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione.  
  
"Harry, just becuz I told Draco that I didn't want him hanging around me doesn't mean I want you hanging on me." Hermione said as she removed Harry's arm.  
  
Harry sighed and walked beside her without talking.  
  
A few minutes had passed. Harry didn't say another word so Hermione broke the ice.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry for what I said." Hermione replied looking at him.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I guess I was just too caught up in my feelings and jealousy I thought it'd be the perfect time." Harry said starring straight a head.  
  
"But it was, and I didn't know it Harry." Hermione stopped.  
  
Harry looked back at her and walked forward.  
  
"W.what do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"This is what I mean." Hermione walked towards him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed his soft, yet sweet lips.  
  
Harry was surprised and it took a few minutes before he could register this all in his brain, put his arms around Hermione, and gave into the kiss. Hermione let go.  
  
"I love you, Harry." Hermione said looking up into his emerald green eyes.  
  
Harry gulped. "I l. love you to Hermione." He replied. 


	11. Together Again

A/N: OK I am a 13 yo and if you don't like it then don't read god!!!!! And another thing, It was neville's potion what do you think he is actually going to get it right?! My god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean you do not have to read it if you don't have to read! God damn! you just gone pissed me off!!!! and it is a draco/hermione story i ain't finished with it yet ok....ok.... now that we get that settled I'll work on the 11 chapter...   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters... *sigh*  
  
Chapter Elevn: Together Again  
  
Draco sat in his dorm trying to get Hermione out of his head. It was no use. He loved Hermione and there was no doubting that. He sat on his bed thinking of the words she had said to him. how could he have been so stupid. He sighed and walked over to the window where he saw it. Hermione was...was kissing potter! Draco glared at them evilly. That's why she had dumped him. She dumped him for Potter! She would pay. Yes she would.   
  
***  
  
Hermione held harry's hand. She smiled at him. harry smiled back. they were heading out to walk by the lake. Hermione's thoughts traveled back to Draco and that day when they were by the lake and he had kissed her. A small tear streamed down her face and she wipped it before Harry could see it. Harry sat down at the lake's edge and looked at the water's reflection.   
  
"Hey Hermione, are you sure we should be going out? I mean I've heard that friends are even better together, but what if we broke up? would we still be friendS?" harry asked.  
  
"I don't know... I hope..." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry walked up to her and took her hands in his. HE then leaned in a kissed her lips. Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, so...so...so sorry.i can't do this. I'm... i'm in love with draco. i can't stop thinking about him." And with that hermione kissed Harry's cheeking and left to tell Draco.  
  
harry just stood there starring at hermione. he had been crushed. Crushed by the one he loved.  
  
***  
  
hermione ran into the Great Hall and looked around for Draco he was no where to be seen.She walked over to Crabbe and Goyle which was scary becuz they were alot bigger then she.  
  
"uh, hi guys.... have you seen Draco anywhere?" She gulped.   
  
"last time i saw him he was in his dorm." Crabbe said not looking up.  
  
Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and headed down to the dungeons. She bumped into something hard. hermione looked up from the grounded and saw Draco standing in front of her.   
  
"DRACO!!!!" She yelled. She hugged him around the waist. he just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"hello..." he said rasing his eyebrows.   
  
"Draco, I am so sorry for leaving you. I didn't know what I was doing. Draco I love you. please take me back." hermione said letting go and looking at him.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say..." He replied.  
  
"please, I didn't mean to hurt you..." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco smiled at her and hugged her softly. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I will always love you Hermione, I was going to push Potter in the lake but this is better." He held her tightly.  
  
Hermione laid her head down on his shoulder and they stood there for what seemed like forever. They knew they would always be together, maybe not their bodies, but their hearts and souls...  
  
The end!   
  
A/N: I'm cooled off now... hope you liked it. I might write another chapter but since some people don't like it (Lizzie) I might not. This is supposed to be the end of the story... ok byee..... 


	12. Never Again

A/N: I told you I might write another chappie! ^_^ I hope you like it, it should be longer then the other chapters.. And this chapter is all about Harry.....  
  
Disclaimer: I own known of the characters. (the song ain't mine either)  
  
*) (* -  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Harry sat down by the lake, his first relationship had only lasted about a day or two, and that wasn't how he wanted his first relationship to turn out. He sighed and laid back, looking up at the clouds that were passing by. He sighed once more, closed his eyes, and fell into a soft sleep.  
  
Would have given up my life for you  
  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
  
It's blind  
  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
  
Looking in my eyes  
  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
  
And all you had to do  
  
Was apologize  
  
Harry's thoughts went to the beautiful face of Hermione. She had broken his heart and didn't even care. She had hurt him when she left for Draco. Harry would have given up his whole life just for her, but she left him and that was it. She also lied to him when she said she loved him. She said it right to his face, and yet Harry couldn't see past her beautiful face to the lies she hid inside.  
  
You didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me, again  
  
Harry made a pack right there, that he wouldn't let any one love him again, and that he wouldn't love any one either. Sure she said she was sorry, but Harry knew it was a lie, just like all of her other lies. A tear fell down Harry's soft cheek. He didn't understand, how could anyone do that to him?  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Sadness has me at the end of the line  
  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
  
And all you had to do  
  
Was apologize, and mean it  
  
Harry was down right sad and lonely. Even though his loneliness was telling him to go back to her, he stayed put, not able to move. It was only his common sense that helped him stay put. She just had to say she was sorry and mean it for Harry to go back to her.  
  
But you didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me  
  
Hary slowly walked to the Great Hall where he met up with Ron. He spotted Draco and Hermione walk into the Great Hall and he turned away with a sad yet evil glare in his eye. Harry knew that his heart would stay this way forever, he would never be able to leave this feeling. Ron glared at him in a confused way, but desided not to ask. Hermione walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry." She said. Harry just turned his head and looked away. Ron said his hello and nudged Harry to do the same, but Harry couldn't forget his promise to himself that he would never talk to her again.  
  
It's like hell I could go back in time  
  
Maybe then I could see how  
  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
  
But it's too late, it's over now  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked. Harry just sat down and started to eat his lunch wondering if he could go back in time, if his forgiveness would prevail and he would give her another chance and be his friend again, but he brushed these thoughts away. He would never give her a chance.  
  
You didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me  
  
Again  
  
Ron sat down next to him. "Harry what is your problem?" he asked. "she didn't say sorry." Harry replied not looking up from his food. Harry knew Ron wouldn't understand, and he didn't mean to tell him. He wouldn't be able to, because he wasn't a s brave as he was. Hermione never really loved him and that was the truth.  
  
Again, yeah, yeah  
  
Again, again, again, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Never get to love me  
  
Harry awoke with a start. There was someone hanging over him.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?" it was Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled and stood up.  
  
"Yes Ginny, it is great, now that you are here. Come on I have to go give someone another chance." Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked to the Great Hall. Harry pulled Ginny close, and now knew that he would let someone love him, and he would love her just as much. 


End file.
